Berk Dragon Training Academy
' Berk Dragon Training Academy' (usually refered to as the Berk Dragon Academy, or simply Dragon Academy, formerly known as the''' Dragon Arena''' or the''' Killing Arena''') is an academy/school that teaches the riders of Berk about general dragon knowledge and how to become better dragon trainers. In the TV series, sessions are run by Hiccup and are held in the old arena, which they once used to train young vikings in killing dragons. The entrance to the academy has a symbol featuring a stylized picture of Toothless (the same symbol used to represent the Strike Class of dragons). Place of Origin The Training Academy originates from the isles of Berk, located in the Old Arena where they imprisoned dragons so they could teach young vikings to fight and kill them. The main dragon trainers on Berk are: *Hiccup *Astrid *Fishlegs *Snotlout *Ruffnut and Tuffnut *Gustav (Honorary) History After the events of the first film and beginning of the TV Show, the dragons are causing havoc and are a nuisance to the villagers. Hiccup comes up with a plan that includes training dragons. He takes up the arena where they once used to fight dragons (without the permission of his father) and starts the training. This plan however ultimately fails due to the dragons being mischievous for the good of Berk, later on, the dragons were ordered to be locked up. Just after the dragons are almost locked up, Hiccup arrives on Toothless, saying that they are not locking them up ( this too, without his father's permission). Instead he comes up with an idea that involves using dragon's nature in their every day life. This idea works out very well but Hiccup's father, Stoick discovers them. Forseeing their troubles, the gang (with their dragons in cages) stand in the arena, surrounded by the villagers. Stoick and Gobber approach them, seemingly furious. Stoick tells them that things are going to change since they took the arena without asking him, but Gobber interrupts him, saying that they are getting a Dragon Training Academy. Stoick opens the cages where the dragons were kept, saying that the Dragon Training Academy was now for them. Hiccup and the other riders then precede with the opening of the Berk Dragon Training Academy. Description Formerly used for training young vikings to fight dragons, the arena has since been given ownership to Hiccup. The entrance to the academy has a symbol featuring a stylized picture of Toothless (the same symbol used to represent the Strike Class of dragons). The Arena has since been used as a place for the riders to meet together to discuss discoveries, catalogue information, train their dragons, et cetera. While not used to kill dragons anymore, its cages are used either as pens for the rider's dragons (with the exception of Toothless, who sleeps in Hiccup's room) or any wild dragon that serves as a danger to Berk. All notes taken in the Academy are recorded in the Book of Dragons. Role in the Crossover The Academy is generally a school that teaches dragon riders how to train themselves to dragons. To further the knowledge of people and dragons alike, if successful, Dragon Training Academy can spread to other regions of the world and pushing the boundaries of men, women, children, and dragons for a better future in locations such as Arendelle, Corona, and DunBroch. Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Location Category:School